


Blight of my dreams

by Graciekit99



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Emira's a flirt, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Viney is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Viney has a crush on Emira but she doesn't know if she likes her back or is just teasing her by flirting with her.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 14





	Blight of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old fic, with a slight re-write.

It was a dull day in the Boiling Isles. Viney had just finished her exam. The clock ticked loudly against the sound of pens scratching on paper with the occasional sniffle as it was cold season. She was sitting next to the door. She could hear footsteps running. A few other students' heads lifted from their papers, looking towards the open door. Viney was not expecting to see Emira running by with the illusions teacher behind her chasing her. The illusions teacher was now a sparking pink colour with neon orange spots. A spell got wrong or even a prank.

The teal haired witch slid out the side door out into the yard. She slowed as she ran by the class windows. Emira notices Viney through all the people and threw her hand up with a little kiss and a wink. Most in the class knew the two were friends, so they looked towards Viney who was now trying to make herself as small as possible, blushing furiously.

Classes went on in the day like a blur but Viney didn't see Emira again. The bell screamed out at the end of the day. She sighed as she picked up her bag. Emira was meant to eat lunch with her and help her with healing homework. She pushed her way through the crowds of people just wishing the ground would take her.

"Why did I think she cared that much for me? She’s a Blight. They only associate with the best," she sighed.

Viney pulled her scarf closer and hood up to block her thoughts out, even if they were in her head and for a bit more comfort against the cold breeze. She heard footsteps behind her. A prick of fear ran down her spine as she turns around, only to be tightly embraced by Emira with a grin on her face.

"Now, now Vin. What makes you think I don't care." Emira’s teal hair tickled Viney’s nose as she leaned down and pulled Viney’s hood down. She then kissed the part of her neck that was still exposed from the scarf.

"I'm sorry." Viney was now as red as her scarf. She tried to raise her hands to hide her embarrassment from the girl standing in front of her but the other held them tightly.

"O-oh, whh-"

"Might want to spit that out sweetie or we'll hear till next week," Emira flirted.

"Why do you keep doing these things on me and yourself? I know that you keep getting into trouble at school with your brother because of pranks you either pull on Amity or other students. You always flirt with me. Randomly appear and scare me half to death. Do you love me because I'm scared of losing you? That day,” Viney paused for a moment thinking about how the twins prank the day before school break had landed Emira in the healing halls for a week. She could not see her because the Blight parents must not know they are even friends. That could spell disaster.

“I'm not ready to lose you. Even if you don't like me back, I still love you. Please just stop teasing me and tell me the truth," Viney was trying to hold her tears in as she buried her head in the other girl's chest.

"I can't tell you the truth." A lump formed in the brown-haired girl’s throat. "But I can show you." Emira put her hands on both sides of Viney's face and kissed her. She felt numb. It felt right but weird. "Why did it feel wrong," she thought.

She pulled away and looked up towards the sky. Emira did the same. "What are you looking at?"

"Of course! This is a dream," she said looking at Emira. "How do you know?"

"Because you didn't question why the hell the sky is green. I knew it was too good to be true."

Viney groaned as she woke up with her stuffed griffin's wing in her mouth. She spat it out and flung it across the room. Seconds later her alarm went off.

"Not in the mood, scroll." She flung her scroll in the same direction as the griffin.

She ran her hands through her hair and just lied there for a moment thinking how was she ever going to tell Emira Blight that she had fallen head over heels for her.


End file.
